


Puppy

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Awesome Peggy Carter, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Marvel Universe, Pets, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, feels'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: Amelia finds a dog and tries to trick her parents into letting her keep it.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Puppy

Amy enters the house covered in mud and soaking wet. her hand held onto her little red wagon and on it was a blanket covering some kind of creature.

Peggy was reading in the kicthen, when she heard the door open when she looked to her daugther her eyes practically popped out of her head. She ran to the cabinet and got a towel. Then wrapped her daugther in the towel.

“Amelia Rogers! I told you not to play in the rain!” She yelled. “Your gana get sick!”

Peggy began wiping Amy’s face with the towel.

BARK BARK

Peggy looked toward the wagon and pulled the blanket off and there sat a grey husky puppy with one leg.

“Amelia-“ Peggy began.

The dog jumped out of the wagon and ran to Amelia. The dog licked her face and jumped onto her. Amelia fell back laughing.

“Get off get off!” Peggy yelled pulling the dog away from her child.

“Mom he won’t hurt me, he’s friendly!”

“You don’t know we’re the dog has been, he could have rabies!”

“Mom! I found him under the porch! He was skinny and limping! He was lost and scaried! I fed him half of my sandwich and then He let me pet him. he has no collar, so I don’t think he belongs to anyone.”

“Amelia, I told you you couldn’t have a pet! I’m gana bring that dog to the rescue shelter where they can take care of it.”

“No mommy no! I want it!” She said hugging the dog. “He needs me I can protect him!”

“Amelia-“

Suddenly ameilias younger brother, Phillip, walked into the kicthen with his father. His eyes lit up as he saw the dog and he ran to it. He petted the dog and kissed the top of its head.

“Where did the doggy come from? Is it for us?” Phillip asked.

“Yep it’s ours now mommy said so!” Amy lied.

Peggy looked at her daughter with outrage, her face practically turning red. But before she could say anything Steve went over to the dog as well.

“I knew you would give in!” Steve spoke. He picked up the dog and hugged it gently. “Look at his cute face!”

“We should take it to the pet store and buy it toys and stuff!” Amy surgested.

“Let’s go now!” Steve agreeded.


End file.
